


[Podfic of] Foursquare

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick never expected to have three names on his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Foursquare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foursquare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288108) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



> Author's notes/warning: Sex is mentioned, but not shown, between a seventeen year old and his soulmates who are one to two years older. But the 17 year old is from a country where the age of consent is eighteen, so, warning.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1eHlsol) [6.42 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 14:01

**Streaming:**  



End file.
